


First time

by eighthmonth



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Curses, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Netflix and Chill, One Shot, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Ratings: R, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthmonth/pseuds/eighthmonth
Summary: A Filipino fic.Wonwoo is horny for no reason. Mingyu just wants to watch a movie. What is the true meaning of Netflix and Chill?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 28





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Taglish fic. First time writing a smut. I don't really know what came up to me??? This is part I.

First time magsleep over ni Wonwoo sa first jowa niya na si Mingyu. Oh diba umuulan ng first. Nagbaon siya just in case ng alam mo na. Matanda naman na sila pero aminado siya na kabado bente siya. Di niya alam kung anong mangyayari. sabi lang naman ni Mingyu, manonood sila ng movie eh, then escalated sa pagyaya ng dinner at pagtulog sa apartment ng kasintahan.

The first few minutes ay good and silent. Super silent na naririnig na ni Wonwoo yung kaba sa dibdib niya. Anytime soon baka pwede, pero who knows? May iba pa bang meaning ang Netflix and chill? Kumuha ng junk foods at soft drinks si Mingyu from his kitchen and he put it down sa coffee table, then he sat next to Wonwoo.

"Feel at home ka lang ha" Mingyu said, paano? Kabado bente pa rin si Wonwoo, nafifeel niya na mukhang tatawagin siya ni inang kalikasan dahil sa kaba. Pero wag naman sana.

Inumpisahan na nga nila ang movie, Mama Mia 2. Wow medyo cock blocker naman ang movie, konti lang or meron bang sexy scene to? Napanood na ni Wonwoo yung first movie pero di niya maalala kung may sexy scene ba doon? Meron ba? Wala? Confused siya. Di niya namalayan na pinulupot na pala ni Mingyu ang mga kamay niya bewang ni Wonwoo. _Okay hinga malalim Wonwoo, kamay lang yan. Intimate time lang yan. Lagi niyong ginagawa yan._

Eh iba eh. Bakit nga ba horny ngayong araw si Wonwoo? Parang every galaw at salita ng partner niya ay nakakaisip siya ng green. Kailangan niya na siguro hugasan ang utak dahil sa sobrang bastos nito. Okay balik tayo sa pinapanood nila.

So di niya trip masyado ang pelikula. masyado kasi niyang kinocompare sa first movie. Kesyo ganyan, kesyo ganito. To be honest lang, di talaga siya makafocus sa pinapanood dahil sa sobrang lapit ng mukha ni Mingyu sa kaniya. Ngayon naman, nakapatong ang face nito sa balikat ni Wonwoo. Iniisip tuloy niya na baka may balak talaga si Mingyu pero ayaw niya ipush through. ' _Galingan mo naman Mingyu, dali. you can kiss my nape_ ' yun ang sinasabi niya sa sarili.

Natapos ang movie. Mukhang naenjoy naman ni Mingyu yung palabas dahil ngayon ay naghuhum siya ng "I Have a Dream" ng ABBA habang inistretch ang kamay.

"Isa pang movie?" tanong nito. Tumango lamang si Wonwoo at kumuha ng pagkain sa table sabay inom ng coke.

Pumili na si Mingyu ng movie. horror naman ngayon. Yung Unfriended. Nirecommend ni Mingyu to sa kaniya, pero dahil matatakutin si Wonwoo, di niya kayang manood mag-isa. T _angina talaga ng jowa niya minsan no?_

Simula pa lang ay nakapikit na ang isang mata ni Wonwoo. tumingin sa kaniya ang mas nakababata at tinawanan ito. konti na lang masasapak niya tong jowa niya. _Hingang malalim ulit, Wonwoo. Movie lang yan, di yan totoo. Kaya mo yan._

Okay di niya kaya. To the point na nakatago na siya sa balikat ni Mingyu.

"Ano kaya mo pa ba?" tanong nito. Mukha bang kaya niya? Pero dahil ayaw niya mapahiya, nagsabi lang siya ng oo.

Oo kaya niya pero.

Pero.

_Pero ano?_

"Babe, ano..." sabi ni Wonwoo, mahina lang.

"What?" sagot nito, habang ang mata tutok sa screen.

"Can i put my hand inside your shorts?" Wonwoo said, kalmadong voice pero yung utak niya nag-short circuit na.

"Ano?" ngayon naman tumingin na rin siya sa mukha ni Wonwoo na ngayon ay namumula.

"Para di ako matakot? I wanna hold something" sabay pout. Tignan natin kung uubra yan.

"Gusto mo lang ako matsansingan eh and you can hold my hand naman" may pangjajudge na expression ang nakadisplay ngayon sa mukha ni Mingyu.

"Well yes, pero feeling ko mas di ako matatakot." isa pang pout at pacute ng eyes baka umepek. _Sana naman umepek._

"Okay basta di ka na magtatago dito sa balikat ko" _Nice deal!_ Tumango si Wonwoo at ngumiti. kinuha ni Mingyu ang kamay niya at pinasok sa loob ng shorts niya.

Okay hold back.

Muntik ng magwala si Wonwoo sa nakapa niya. Again, first time niyang makahawak ng junior ng iba. Syempre yung sa kaniya lang naman yung lagi niyang hawak. He holds it dearly, trying to focuse sa movie.

Di niya alam kung effective ba or di pala talaga nakakatakot ang movie? Naunahan lang siguro siya ng kaba. Wala talagang dapat ikatakot eh pero minsan may mga pasuspense and habulan scene kaya napipisil niya from time to time yung kung ano mang hawak niya. Of course narealize niya yun, kaya every after the "pisil", he rubs the shaft with his thumb. Nafifeel din ni Wonwoo na medyo tumitigas ito. Di niya naman sure until Mingyu let out a soft hissing sound when Wonwoo grabbed his dick tightly.

It sounded sexy. So sexy na pati siya nalilibugan. Okay mali, kanina pa siya malibog. Pero ngayon may certain effect sa alaga niya. Wonwoo said sorry and just stroke the length, getting it even harder. Mingyu reached for the remote and paused the movie.

"Hey, exciting na. Bakit mo pinause?" Wonwoo whined.

"Ikaw madaya ka ha. You're teasing me." Mingyu said. Di mabasa ang expression kung galit ba or libog din.

"Aight I'm sorry." Wonwoo smirked while squeezing it again. Then he removed his hand from the shorts.

**_What a fucking jerk._ **

"Wonwoo!" napasigaw si Mingyu na may halong whine. Gusto niyang tampalin ang jowa niya sa totoo lang. He can't deny, he's missing the warmth.

Wonwoo just reached for the remote para iplay ulit ang movie pero inunahan siya ni Mingyu. Pinatay niya ang tv and pulled Wonwoo's face so he can kiss him.

They made out. for the first time. ngiting tagumpay si Wonwoo. Of course they kissed one another. Pero this is different. different dahil nga first momol nila. Oh god, how many times gustong makipagmomol ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu pero palagi di nagagawa.

Their tongues danced with each other and Wonwoo — Wonwoo felt good. Grabe palang makipagmomol si Mingyu, mukhang sanay na sanay ha. He ran his hands on Mingyu's chest, wanting to touch every inch of him but Mingyu.

_Oh Kim Mingyu._

Kinuha niya ulit yung kamay ni Wonwoo at pinasok sa shorts niya. Mingyu did the same sa alaga ni Wonwoo. He moaned when Mingyu released his cock from the constraints of his jeans.

He copied Mingyu at nilabas niya na rin ang alaga nito, stroking its full length up and down. They moaned in between kisses until mapagod sila. Wonwoo pulled away so he can focus on jerking off his boyfriend. He rested his head on Mingyu's shoulder.

The younger moaned even louder. May kasama ng mura. paulit-ulit "Fuck, Wonwoo. Fuck, I'm close." He kept on ranting while doing the same to Wonwoo's length. Not long after ay nilabasan na si Mingyu, white cum splashing on their stomachs. Tuwa naman si Wonwoo, he kept on squeezing until mailabas lahat ni Mingyu.

He looked at the younger. Super flushed ang mukha, his head tilted back and his eyes were shut close pero nakanganga ang bibig. Super cute gustong ikiss ni Wonwoo.

After some time bigla itong nagsalita

"Your turn" sabi niya. Oo nga pala, nakalimutan niya na ang sarili dahil namesmerize na naman siya sa jowa niya.

He helped Mingyu's hands in jerking his cock but the younger has other plans. Tinanggal niya yung kamay ni Wonwoo then he leaned down and kissed the tip.

**_Fuck_ **

He's doomed. Muntikan na siyang maglabas nung dinilaan ni Mingyu yung alaga niya. Kailangan niyang magpigil. Sana makayanan niya.

Kung kanina si Mingyu yung nagmumura, siya naman ngayon. "Tangina! Tangina na talaga." He said repeatedly while grabbing Mingyu's hair. Pinipigilan niya ring magthrust inside at baka machoke ang binata. Mingyu's blowjob was magnificent. He knows when to bob his head and he knows when to stop just to suck. Isama mo pa diyan yung pagswirl niya ng tongue around the tip. Wonwoo is so fucking close. He kept on moaning and groaning. He felt so good.

He tried to pull Mingyu away pero malakas ang kapit nito. Malapit na talaga but Mingyu's still busy sucking him off. Just when he's about to cum, Mingyu released his cock with a pop. His lips smeared with little precum. Just like him, Wonwoo splashed his load on their stomachs. He moaned and laughed.

Tumingin lang si Mingyu sa kaniya at tinignan niya lang rin ito. Mukhang nagoglow ang kasintahan, dala ba yun ng post orgasm or what.

"Ano kaya pang manood?" tinanong siya nito at ngumiti lang siya.

"Oo naman pero can we clean this muna?" he answered sabay turo sa mess na ginawa nilang dalawa. Mingyu chuckled and stood up to get tissues and wipes. After that binuksan na ulit ni Mingyu ang tv para ituloy ang pinanonood. They cuddled sa couch habang tutok sa ending ng movie.

"I thought you're not into blow jobs." tanong ni Wonwoo nung lumabas na ang credits ng movie.

"Sanay akong ako binoblow, pero I don't know. I wanna experience it." He just smiled, and Wonwoo smiled too. Syempre tuwang-tuwa siya sa nangyari. Ito talaga ang nangyayari sa Netflix and chill. He leaned towards Mingyu to his cheeks then settled on his shoulders and proceeded to sleep.

"Oh tapos tutulugan mo ako, walang hiya ka talaga." banat ni Mingyu. Wonwoo replied with a hum and soft labyu so he just gave in and let the older sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> skskskks well how was that? find me at twitter: @iuhnujnoom


End file.
